grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Asura
The ancient Asura were deities invoked by warriors while they meditated to soothe the violence within. These same gods were also called upon to push the ancient warriors' violent attacks to new levels of power. Though neither divine nor immortal, he who was called the "Asura" was an accomplished fighter, a lion protecting the gods. Having willingly chosen the trial of defending the cruel, yet righteous gods while preserving peace and virtue in all the land neither gods nor humans could find fault with him. The last Asura sensed the gathering malignant forces and summoned the most distinguished warriors to bestow upon them his divine teachings to aid them in the coming maelstrom. His efforts were in vain, however, for the warriors had neither the strength of body nor the strength of mind to absorb his teachings. Those who did not die went mad. Having been defeated by the Ascendant God, Asura prepared to meet his end. He announced his final holy edict and commanded that once a great warrior was found he should inherit the title of "Asura." Jin, having heeded the late Asura's call, took on the rigorous test of improving his mind and his fighting skills. Upon receiving the Asura's weapon, the Chamma, and the divine teachings, Jin became the Asura: the Divine Warrior. With its light weight and long reach the Chamma is a highly efficient weapon that allows for speedy combos and thrusts, allowing one to attack enemies from a safe distance. Currently, Jin compensates for his close range fighting, a rather weak point, with his quick moves and dodges. However, Asura not only possesses speed and long range fighting abilities, he also has a variety of attacks and evasive moves all stemming from his combo attacks. The combination of the Burning Skill and the Chamma gives Asura a special quality that allows for enhanced destructive power combined with restraint. The Chamma can be unequipped and foes small and large can be fought with fists. However, fighting with one’s bare hands is less powerful than fighting with the Chamma, therefore fighting an enemy with high defense or high attack with the Chamma is much more effective. Requirements It is necessary to be level thirty (30) to be able to participate in Third (3rd) Job Promotion. "You and I are joined as it is your destiny to become the Asura. Many warriors sacrificed their souls to find you. Take this burden from me and rid the world of evil! We are the Asura. You and I are one!" - Asura's Holy Edict - GP Mission (10,000 GP) Part 1 *Run the Ruins of the Silver Knights once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay Coral Fiend 4 times in Lake Aurora. Part 3 *Slay King Guang 5 times in King Guang's Fen. Part 4 *Slay 120 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Investigate The Crucible 2 times. Cash Mission (8,600 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''Taunt' '''Game End' Basic Movements Normal Asura combo.png|Basic Combo Asura crit.png|Critcal Attack Asura double.png|Double Attack Asura combo up.png|Combo (Up) Asura jumpatk.png|Jump Attack Asura jumpatkdown.png|Asura Slam Asura dash.png|Dash Asura airdash.png|Air Dash Asura dashatk.png|Dash Attack Asura Spinning Crane Kick.png|Spinning Crane Kick Asura dodge.png|Shadow Dodge Asura roll.png|Roll Asura Chi charge.png|Chi Charge Asura Grab.png|Grab Chi Asura Burning Scorpion Sting.png|Scorpion Sting Asura Scorpion Sting.png|Scorpion Sting (without Chi) Asura Thrashing Dragon.png|Thrashing Dragon Asura Storm Fist.png|Storm Fist Asura Chamma Throw.png|Chamma Throw Asura Return Chamma.png|Chamma Return Asura Rush.png|Rush Skills Normal Asura 1.png|Asura Strike Asura 2.png|Asura Slicer Asura 3.png|Asura Yang Asura 4th.png|Skyfall Burning Asura 1 Burning.png|Burning Asura Strike Asura 2 Burning.png|Burning Asura Slicer Asura 3 Burning.png|Burning Asura Yang Fighter Asura Fighter 1.png|Howls of the Rising Sun Asura Fighter 1 Burning.png|Burning Howls of the Rising Sun Trivia *Asura is the only class that can get rid of his weapon. **Oddly, he is still able to activate his 4th skill, Skyfall, even without the Chamma. *Asura is the only class that has skills named after the job. *Asura is the only class of Jin that has no animal relation in the skill's name. *When switching into Fighter, Jin does not carry his Skill Tree with him, most likely for balancing purposes. Category:Jobs and Classes